1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tracking control apparatus and, more particularly, to novel and highly-effective tracking control apparatus for use in an automatic track following system (hereinafter referred to as an ATF system) in which pilot signals having different frequencies are cyclically recorded together with a video signal on slant recording tracks arranged sequentially on a record medium. During reproduction, the frequencies of the reproduced pilot signals are detected to enable a reproducing head to follow a predetermined track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
ATF systems including conventional tracking control apparatus are now widely used in 8-mm video tape recorders (VTRs) and the like. One example of conventional tracking control apparatus incorporated in an ATF system is described below. In prior art apparatus of this type, for reasons explained in detail below it frequently takes too long for a noise band produced in certain playback modes to become minimized and stabilized.